The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Motorcycles are two wheeled motorized vehicles that have become a standard means of transportation for people in many locations around the world. Many motorcycles have air cooled engines, rather than the standard water cooled engines found in typical four wheeled vehicles.
Some motorcycle engines, such as many models made by the Harley Davidson Motorcycle Company, include two cylinders where there is one forward facing cylinder that is closer to the front of the motorcycle and a second adjacent cylinder that is closer to the rear of the motorcycle. The cylinders tend to be situated in a V shaped pattern with an air cleaner assembly located near the upper portion of the V.
Due to the location of the two cylinders with respect to air flow as the motorcycle is in forward motion, the rear cylinder tends to be cooled less than the front cylinder creating an unwanted heat buildup in the rear cylinder. This heat buildup can be damaging to the engine and possibly cause the engine to overheat and even shut down completely. To solve this problem, it would be helpful to have an air directing means that helps bring cool air to the rear cylinder of a twin cylinder engine.
What is needed is a system and method for efficiently and simply cooling a rearward cylinder of an air-cooled engine having fore/aft arranged cylinders, more specifically but not exclusively to V-twin 45-degree, air-cooled engine design.